User talk:Peterthake
Hi, welcome to the yo-yo wiki! Welcome aboard! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hspin-g&e4-black-lily-side-b-.jpg page. If you haven't done so already, please have a look at the to get a feel for how we work here. If you have any problems or questions, you can leave me a message on my talk page or use the forum. -- Wilfred (Talk) 19:38, February 27, 2010 Re: photos Welcome to the wiki Peter. A friend of mine contacted you for yo-yo advice and speaks highly of you. :-) With regards to photos, I would be happy for you to put on the photo page 'picture courtesy of Euro-Yo' or similar. This is the preferred approach ever since we ran a photo competition. A model example is at File:Yyf severe.jpeg. Would you be willing for us to add you to the list of people who are happy for us to use their photos? I know YoYoNation have their logo on many of the photos here. Their logo is unobtrusive, but we would still always choose a photo without a logo given a choice. The left and right side logo you have added to your photos is inappropriate in my opinion. You have many great photos like this which you've chosen not to mark. I know objecting to logos seems bizarre given the quantity of adverts Wikia puts on our pages but store neutrality is very important to us and is one of the reasons why we are on Wikia today. As for displaying multiple photos, how can I help? You seem to have managed OK with these edits on the G&E4 page. Please bear in mind that very few photos are needed to adequately show a yo-yo -- generally side, profile and response system is sufficient. An example which might make things clear is the Fluchs page, which has too many images but demonstrates the usage of the tag. I hope that helps. I'm very happy to discuss this (or anything else wiki-related) further. --Wilfred (talk| ) 00:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi Wilfred, Thanks for the comprehensive answer. The logo I have on the left and right hand side is a historic thing: this is how I used to display all my own photographs on my web site. I have recently changed to a less intrusive copyright text. Unfortunately I have not retained all the original photos (i.e. without the euro-yo borders), so this may limit what I can add. I will have to search for the originals! I will add the text you have suggested, thank you. I quite understand and agree with the desire to keep the wiki ‘shop-neutral’. You ask if I would be willing for you to add me to the list of people who are happy to have their photos used? The answer is yes, I would be very pleased to help, but there may be a problem. About 95% of the photos on euro-yo were taken by me. But some are taken by the manufacturers. The Aoda Flying Master photo you give as an example of an unmarked image on my web site is in fact one taken by the maker and used on my site with their written permission. This is why it is not marked with my own copyright. So please feel free to use any images on my web site, but if they are not marked ‘euro-yo’ it might be safest not to use them? Or you could ask me if I can get you permission from the copyright owner? I don’t know the mechanics of how you use photos from web sites. Btw the problem with letting you use photos without a logo/copyright notice on them is that other commercial operations might use them without my permission. This has happened in the past. Your desire not to have too many photos per yoyo is noted. But would you like a photo of each colour or edition for completeness? For example, what about photos of all the special edition 888’s? After writing my message yesterday I started to get to grips with the interface and the tags. I think I am getting the hang of it now! One thing, when adding an image to a gallery, can you import the image directly into the gallery? Many thanks, Peterthake 12:05, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Pete Wilfed, how do I add a new yoyo to the yoyo pages? I tried addig a new category, and that is not what I want (and I cnnot see how to remove it?). Then I tried adding an article but that has not done what I expected? I need a bit of help here! Pete Peterthake 12:47, February 28, 2010 (UTC)